Transformations
Ball ''First appearance: Pizzascape'' Peppino or The Noise will roll like a ball smashing everything in his way. While in this form, Peppino or The Noise cant do anything except jump, only gaining back control after contacting a wall. Noisedonut.gif Knight ''First appearance: Pizzascape'' Peppino, The Noise or Snick will be super heavy, causing enemies being crushed by Peppino, The Noise & Snick blasting on contact with a staircase. And they say chivalry is dead.gif|Knight Peppino. Knight knoise .gif|Knight Noise. You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you!.gif|Armor Snick. Bomb ''First appearance: The Ancient Cheese'' Peppino, The Noise or Snick will start running around until the bomb explodes. Me running to base with intel when i have 2 health.gif|Bomb Peppino. Cromch.gif|Bomb Noise. This snick is very explosive, we are going to blow up.gif|Bomb Snick. Firebutt (Peppino) / Firecape (The Noise) / Firefur (Snick) First appearance: '''Bloodsauce Dungeon Peppino, The Noise, or Snick will yell as his butt (Peppino), cape (Noise) or fur (Snick), burns until he hits ground, where his butt or cape will be exposed. What a ''bum''mer. Firefur Snick.gif|Firefur Snick. Firebutt Peppino.gif|Firebutt Peppino. The animation for when he lands was removed in later demos, maybe due to it being time consuming. Weenie Mount ''First appearance: Dragon Lair'' Peppino or The Noise mounts a giant sausage and is allowed to traverse across dangerous terrain while moving non-stop at high speeds. In this state, he can't get hurt however if he hits a wall he'll be knocked off the sausage. Firemouth ''First appearance:' Unnamed desert level Peppino will spout fire out of his mouth, running around uncontrollably. In this state, he can shoot fire, that can explode TNT. peppino is the only one with sprites for this yet. Broooo flamin.gif|Firemouth Peppino.The transformation only ends when coming into contact with a free milk station. Ghost ''First appearance: Unnamed cowboy level'' Mort ''First appearance: Unnamed farm level'' Barrel Barrel boy incoming.gif|Barrel Peppino. Floaty.gif|Barrel Peppino when floating on water. Ezgif.com-gif-maker(13).gif BarrelFall.gif Cheeseball ''First appearance: Sewer level'' Peppino or The Noise will now be stuck in a cheeseball and will roll until hitting a wall, in this form Peppino & The Noise does really small jumps. Boxed Peppino will be trapped in a box. In this state, he will be able to go through small gaps with good speed. Peppino is the only one with sprites for this yet. Boxxed pep.gif|Boxxed Peppino. Sticky Cheese Peppino will be covered in cheese, and will be able to stick to conveyor belts and do a wall jump off them. Peppino is the only one with sprites for this yet. Cheesepep walk.gif|Sticky Cheese Peppino. Scrapped Transformations Superhero.png|Cape Peppino. This would've let Peppino fly and destroy metal blocks. The design is weirdly similar to the original design for the Noise, it might've been the inspiration for his design after the transformation was scrapped. Meteor.gif|Meteor Peppino. Once launched by a strong enemy, he would fly forward, having the power to break metal blocks and bounce off any slope he touches. Strong.png|Big Peppino. Dizzy.png|Spinning Peppino. Drunk.png|Drunk Peppino. Very clearly a reference to the "Drunk" Wario transformation in Wario Land 2 and 3. Caffeinated.png|Caffeinated Peppino. Hungry.png|Dash-bite/Hungry Peppino. Once he would get in contact with an aroma, he would make a beeline to where it would be coming from. Flustered.png|Confused/Flustered Peppino. Activated when in contact with a seductive pizza lady enemy. Sick.png|Sick Peppino. Category:Misc.